Not Most Girls
by Andi Darling
Summary: Elizabeth reflects and realizes that her feelings towards a certain Captain Sparrow are far from ordinary. Slight AU ending to first movie...sort of...Please R
1. Chapter 1

"Not Most Girls"

Summary: A classic JE pairing, because anything else would be a sin... One shot.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/General

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANYTHING from POTC... Though I really wish I owned Jack! Bloody pirate…

Author's Note: This is a story that was brewing in my head after I saw the trailer for DMC, and after watching the first POTC movie for umpteenth time… It's sort of an alternate ending to the first movie…kind of what we (JE lovers) wish would have happened…I think Will is a bit of a pansy, so all Will lovers out there PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Hope you all enjoy!

Elizabeth gazed out at the horizon. Her beautiful, brown eyes scanning the waves that lapped at the base of the rocks far below the walls of the stone fort. Her blonde-brown hair fell past her shoulders and whipped every which way as the wind coming up off the sea, picked up suddenly. The winds had changed, she noted with slight interest.

It had been a few days since Captain Jack Sparrow had made his grand escape from the hangman's lynch and Norrington's clutches. She smiled slightly at the memory of him falling off the wall as the true thespian and pirate he was.

She turned her head slightly, hearing footsteps nearby. When they did not come towards her she redirected her attention to the sea. Bringing a hand up to touch her lips as her memory drifted to the night on the ship before the Barbossa's ship attacked the Dauntless.

_** Elizabeth pulled the red soldier's coat tighter around her thin frame. She pulled the coat tighter not because of the cool breeze coming of the ocean, but rather more because of the anxiety in the pit of her stomach. She heard footsteps approaching behind her, she was not worried, she expected it to be her father, to tell her again just how proud he was of her for making the right decision in choosing the Commodore. **_

"_**Father, please, with all due respect, I wish to be alone."**_

"_**Well, since I am not your father, do I still have to go away?" **_

_** Elizabeth turned around, looking at Jack with startled eyes. Meeting his gaze, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jack. You may stay…I think I might depart after all…It is getting rather late, I suppose." Elizabeth said, starting to leave, but found that that was not an option, seeing as Jack had caught her arm gently in his grasp.**_

_**She looked at him with a furrowed brow. **_

"_**Love, if you are that restless then you won't be findin' sleep this early in the night." Jack stated, his dark, kohl-lined eyes meeting her gaze.**_

"_**And how do you know that?" Elizabeth questioned quietly. She could feel herself starting to drown in those dark pools that were his eyes. It felt as though she were being pulled in, incapable of breaking the spell that he had over her.**_

"_**Because we are not all that different. Peas in a pod, darling." **_

"_**Hardly, Jack." Elizabeth replied. "You are quite the mad man and I am the woman of a respectable reputation…"**_

"_**Funny how those two traits go together quite well, isn't it?" Jack said, his hand moving up her arm and shoulder, finally coming to rest on her chin as he tilted her head up slightly.**_

_** Their faces were mere millimeters apart, Elizabeth hardly noticed their proximity, and if she did, she did not show it.**_

_** Leaning down, and capturing her lips in a kiss, Jack laced his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer against him. Elizabeth gasped slightly at the intensity that she felt in the kiss. It wasn't the speed or the heat that surprised her, rather the fact that there was something she didn't quite know how to describe.**_

_** Jack Sparrow was one of the last men alive she had ever thought she would have feelings for… And yet here she was, kissing a man that she had found knew more about her than she had thought.**_

_**As she kissed him back, she decided Jack tasted like a world that was almost forgotten by time, a golden age that was coming rapidly to an end, and of rum long since gone. He tasted like freedom. Yes, freedom, Elizabeth finally decided.**_

_** Her hand traveled up his firm chest and up his neck where it came to rest on the side of his face. Gently feeling the stubble of his beard along the pads of her fingertips.**_

_** When they finally pulled away, his other hand had left her chin, and had gotten tangled up in her long hair. His one arm still laced about her waist almost protectively. **_

_**Brushing her lips against his once more, she reluctantly pulled away from his embrace.**_

_** Looking up into his eyes that seemed to have darkened somehow, she gave a light smile. Which was returned with a slight smirk from the pirate captain.**_

"_**Good night, Captain Sparrow." She said quietly into his ear before turning and leaving for her cabin. **_

_**Leaving behind a very happy Jack Sparrow to ponder what had just happened.**_

_**A lone tune was whistled… "And really bad eggs, drink up me 'arties. Yo ho."**_

Elizabeth allowed the smile on her face to grow, as she felt a crimson blush run up her neck and heat her cheeks, as the memory was still fresh in her mind.

"Jack…Where are you now?" She said softly, her eyes grazing the plains of the horizon.

Suddenly her dark eyes caught sight of something hiding just behind the cliff. Black sails fluttered against the purple, orange, and red painted sky.

A small smile graced her lips. But all of a sudden, it was gone in a flash. _'That is what falling in love with a pirate captain will get you; only figments of the truth.' _Elizabeth thought to herself the smile leaving her face in a flash. _'Besides, I have Will. Will is a fine man, a man most girls would love to marry…' **'But you're not most girls.'**_ A small voice in the back of her mind said. Elizabeth ignored the voice, or at least tried too. But she still felt that nagging feeling, and she could not make it go away…

Finis


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, this was originally a oneshot, but I had to write another chapter, and so, here it is. It takes place in the after Dead Man's Chest. This story MIGHT become more then a two chapter story, not sure yet though... Anyways, here it is, hope you all enjoy, and remember to read and review!

Macyn Blue

**Disclaimer: _I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

_**

Chapter Two

She was a devil. Jack decided as he sat in Davy Jones' locker, large crabs skittered about here and there. But he had since grow a little tired of watching them from his perch in the lone tree. It was one of the few places of refuge in this God forsaken place.

But, still, he could taste the her. She had tasted devinely too, as he recalled. And he could tell she felt guilty when she manacled him to his dieing ship. But she was a devil! She had tricked him, and he shouldn't have fallen for the trap that she had layed, but he had and now he was here.

The kiss was one that he did not regret, though it probably broke Will's heart when he saw them. But, that's what happens when you are a pirate. _Nothing_ is safe.

&

Elizabeth looked out at the expansive sea. It was quite beautiful with its crystal waters shinning underneath the glare of the sun. The wind blew a cool breeze that smelt of salt.

Suddenly the smell of rum caught Elizabeth's attention. And she swore that damned Captain Sparrow were behind her, his breath tickeling her ear and the smell of rum and sea salt would assault her senses as he said something for which he would recieve a slap or some retort to contrary from Elizabeth. But alas, he was not there, he was the property of Davy Jones... And if they did not succeed in rescuing him, one of best pirates in the whole of the Caribbean would be lost to them forever...

She thought back to when the Pearl sank. She had kissed him, at the time she had told herself it was to save the rest of the crew, herself included. But at Tia Dalma's, with tears streaming down her face that that was not the reason she had done it at all. She wanted a taste of something more then just the safe life she had been living so far. She had tasted that same freedom once before and had said many prayers to save her immortal soul because of it...

This time though had been different. She didn't regret the kiss at all, she regretted sacrificing Jack's life... She remembered what he had tasted like too, rum and freedom. A taste which never became tiresome to Elizabeth.

The first time she had kissed Jack on the Dauntless, she had still been infatuated with Will... brushing the kiss off with Jack as simple transference of her feelings for Will... But it wasn't that...Was it?

Elizabeth Swann, daughter of the former governor of Port Royal, had fallen in love with Captain Jack Sparrow.

&

She was a witch! She had bewitched him! Jack decided. "Burned my rum and then goes and murders me bloody woman..." He muttered to himself as he steadied himself on his purch.

"'One day you will have the chance to do the right thing.'" Jack mimicked. "Well look where that bloody got me!"


End file.
